Divergent after war fanfiction
by doitforthefandoms
Summary: Three years after the war, all is back to normal in Chicago. The Dauntless fought back after the first simulation- and won! Tris is still haunted by the war, and after so long she is finally getting better. But when an experiment happens with the Dauntless initiation, Tris's past comes back to haunt her. Will she ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent, otherwise I'd be one rich mothertrucker***

 ***This is set about 3 years after initiation so Tris is 19 and a half. Also the war happened but they won after the first simulation. Tris never shot Will but her parents did die. This story covers the perspectives of Tris, Tobias and Peter, but mainly Tris. Happy reading***

 **Tris:**

 **He's following me, about 30ft back. I see the end of the forest in front of me. I need to reach it and I'll be safe. I'm sure he's getting faster now. My heart races and I speed up. Branches whip against my shoulders and I cry out as they cut me. I hear his footsteps get louder behind me and I push myself forward until my legs burn and I reach the end of the forest and into safety. I fall onto my knees and breathe slowly. The ground juts down into a cliff next to me and in it a river. Then strong hands grip round my waist and push me. My hands scramble for ground but all I catch is air. I fall downwards and hit the swirling river. I scream as acidic water fills my mouth and burns my throat. I start choke when something touches my back. Before I go under I see a bloated emotionless face, eyes blank and unseeing.**

 **Al.**

 **My eyes snap open and I scream. My hands twist against my bedsheets and I remember were I am then. It was just a dream. I turn over and untangle myself from Tobias's arms. My clock says it's 4:15. I sigh and turn back over to try to go back to sleep.**

 **"Tris. You alright?" He looks up at me wearily. "Are you having nightmares again? It's okay Tris, I'm here, you're safe. Nobody's going to hurt you." He stares at me with his deep blue eyes and I nod slowly. I taste salt and realize I've been crying.**

 **"I- it's getting worse Tobias. I can't stand it," I stutter, tears rolling down my face. My cheeks blush red; I feel like such a coward. Tobias pulls me close and strokes my hair. I close my eyes and try to forget but Al's eyes stare right at me and I sob against Tobias's chest.**

 **"Tris you need to sleep. Don't worry about the dreams- I'll keep you safe. We've got a big day tomorrow. I need you to scare the shit out of the initiates- can you do that?" I laugh and cry at the same time.**

 **"Just sleep Tris. I'm here. You're safe." He kisses me on my nose I turn over and pretend to sleep. After a few minutes I hear his breathing turn heavy.**

 **But I can't sleep. He'll get me again. He'll kill me.**

 **I spend the rest of the night staring at the wall.**

 **My alarm bleeps 4 hours later and I groan as I sit up. I only got 20 minutes of sleep. Tobias isn't next to me and I have a moment of panic until I hear the shower. I shake my head and drag myself out of bed, throwing on some black leggings and a low cut tank top which shows my ravens.**

 **I stare half-heartedly at the mirror and sigh. What Tobias sees in me I will never know. Even after all this time I'm still small, pale and flat-chested. I pick up my brush and attempt to tackle my dull blond hair, with little luck, so I just pull it up into a bun.**

 **I walk into the kitchen and grab a blueberry muffin and pick my way through it. I don't like blueberries but Tobias thinks I do and I don't have the heart to tell him. I wince at the taste of the blueberries and I put it down.**

 **I feel hands on my waist and tense, thinking of my dream, but they wrap around me tenderly and my fear goes away. Well, not all of it. Even after everything I still can't eradicate "that" completely. I guess I'll never get over that fear, no matter what I do.**

 **"Hey Six, you ready to go?" He whispers into my ear. I turn round and kiss him and run my hands through his damp hair. He'swearing a black polo shirt and jeans and I can't help but look at the line of skin were his tattoos peep out.**

 **He raises his eyebrows and wiggles them at me and my cheeks burn. God he's beautiful. I take his hand and whisper, "I was born ready."**


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent otherwise I would have other things to do in life than this. Like shopping. And eating...*

Peter:

My watch says its half past 8. Bouncing on the balls of my feet I walk forward to the tracks. I feel the vibrations in the ground and the train whizzes by me. My hair whips in my eyes and I hastily brush it away. Sprinting forward I swing myself into the compartment. Crouching down in the corner away from the wind I twist the silver lump of metal on my neck round its chain.

I close my eyes but open them again to see her standing above me, her blond hair hanging lose over her face. She's beautiful.

Her grey clothes blow round her and her eyes are lit up with excitement. She's wearing a matching chain to mine but only in black. I can see it peeking out of her collar, hidden from sight of the rest of her faction. It's a little part of me with her, always.

"Hey." I say, smiling. I stand up and pull her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Peter." We stand there for a few seconds but then I sigh, pulling away and stare at her.

"Well. Have you asked yet?" I demand impatiently.

"I- no I haven't," I start to speak but she cuts me off. "I know what you are going to say but I don't care. I'm telling him as soon as I get off the train. I promise."

I smile at her. It's not in the nature of Abnegation to lie so of course I believe her. But then again, she's not Abnegation, not really.

"Okay then. I love you- remember that." I kiss her on the cheek and walk towards the compartment door and turn around.

"See you in Dauntless." She replies, looking a bit forlorn.

"I'll be waiting Susan."

With that I leap out of the train and roll onto the soft dirt below.

Tris:

I wait patiently at the net for the first initiate to arrive. I wonder if it will be Abnegation. I cross my fingers and hope for good people this year. Last time I only liked one girl, who became factionless. The others I despised and it was only Tobias that stopped me from ripping their heads off.

"Who do you think it'll be?" I whisper to Tobias?

"Not sure but I doubt it'll be an Amity." I smile at him- both of the last times an Amity was here they were all pansycakes. One of them actually almost impaled himself on a knife! "Don't worry Tris, we'll kick their butts."

"I'm not Tris, remember." Me and Tobias made a deal to call each other Four and Six around the initiates. We have a deal to see who finds out our names first. Everybody calls Tobias Four still, but they all know who he is now; know his real name.

I hear screaming and whip my head around to see a small Erudite girl hit the net. I shake my head and put on my hardest face and log over to her.

"Name?" I demand at her. She just stares at me, looking around franticly. "Well? It's not hard. You can choose a new one if you'd like."

"I'm... Lucy." I nod and turn round to the small crowd of Dauntless behind me.

"FIRST JUMPER- LUCY." They burst into applause and I pull a bemused Lucy down from the net and say, "Welcome to Dauntless." I hear a second shriek and turn round to see an adolescent girl in Abnegation grey hit the net.

She has dull blue eyes, long blond hair and a square jaw. A black chain with a ring on it hangs from her neck. A flicker of recognition sparks in her eyes at the sight of me. I slowly back away.

No. It can't be her. She jumps down from the net and smiles shyly.

"What." I say. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Tris?!" Tobias says. He jogs up to me and turns me around. "What's wrong Tr- Six?" I point at her.

"Susan?" I stutter.

"Hello Beatrice. It's been a while."


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent because I'd change the ending- Veronica you little bitch! (JK love you really)***

Tobias:

I stand bemused for a few second before shouting, "Second jumper- Susan." I take Tris's hand and walk away from the net. "What wrong Tris? Did you know her?" Tris is visibly shaking. "Well?" I demand.

"Her name is Susan. She was, er, the closest thing I ever got to a friend in Abnegation. And um, She also stayed in Abnegation at the choosing ceremony. That's why this is messed up." She bites her lip and even in this state I can't help but think how beautiful she is. I sigh.

"Tris, that's impossible. How can it be-"

"You heard what she said!" Her voice started to rise and I looked round wearily. Zeke raises his eyebrows at me but I faintly shrug my shoulders and turn back. "She called me Beatrice! Barely anyone knows my name!" I can see her reasoning but she's getting worried, too worried.

"Tris, babe, I'll talk to Max, see how this happened." She starts to talk but I put my finger on her lips. "It'll be okay." I kiss her on her lips and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just wanted to leave it all behind. Not think about the past Tobias." Her face is contorted and I can feel her pain.

"I'll sort it for you." She smiles at me a little and walks back towards the net were a boy in Candor white falls down screaming and hits the net with a loud bang. I turn around and walk out of the room and here Tris faintly yelling out the boys name.

* * *

"What do you mean she can stay!?" I yell, slamming my hands into the desk. "This can't be possible! It's against every law we've ever had." My head is throbbing and I feel distraught. What could this do to Tris?

"Four I would advise that you sit down now." Max growls. "I know this isn't our... Usual way, but Susan's father is one of the leaders of the city and Peter-" My head snaps up at the sound of his name. Peter got Eric's place as a leader when Eric died of a heart attack three months earlier when I turned the position down.

"What does Peter have to do with this?" I say, trying not to shout. Why would _Peter_ have anything to do with this. It's common knowledge that he despises anything associated with the Abnegation.

"Peter was the one who recommended that we go through with this; experiment, let's call it." My head feels like it's about to explode.

"Fine," I say, gritting my teeth. "But can I ask you one thing?" I'm not asking, I'm demanding. Max inclines his head a little to give me the all clear. I clear my throat and say, "Is this permanent?"

Max stares at me with a blank expression before saying what I fear. What Tris fears.

"Yes."

* * *

Tris:

Tobias has been gone for 3 hours now. I'm starting to worry. I shake my head: Tobias will be fine. Literally nobody can challenge him. He's respected in every way amongst the Dauntless. My food looks very unsatisfying- it's been virtually untouched for 20 minutes and the chicken has gone all rubbery. I take a bite, chewing it hard in an attempt to eat something.

"YO! Tris!" I hear Chris calling out and I turn around with a smile on my face. I've not seen Christina for a few weeks now since she's been at the Faction ambassador meetings.

"CHRISSSSSS!" I squeal, and run up to her and pull her into a hug. She smells like the rose perfume I got for her last birthday. She beams at me.

"Ohmygod Tris it's been too long. I think I was going to die if I had one more bloody Amity going on about introducing farming!" I laugh at her screwed up face. I can't imagine what it would be like- I have no patience with Amity either.

"I think it'd be great to have some farms in here." I reply and Chris snorts. "No really. We could have some little dandelions over there, maybe some sunflowers would make everything so _peaceful_!" I put extra emphasis on "peaceful" and Christina chokes on her drink. I laugh loudly along with her.

"So," she says, "How's it been with you and Four? You know, since the whole moving in thing." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Oh it's been great, I love staying with Four. And-"

"No no no no Tris, I mean how has _'things'_ been? Being around each other. _All_ the time." She smirks at me and I choke on my words.

"Hey, here come the initiates," I say, pointing, thankful for the distraction. A group of about 13 boys and girls walk in, Susan among them.

"Who's that," Chris whispers, nodding at Susan. "She looks a lot older than the others." I'm about to reply when Tobias sits next to me. His brow is furrowed and he looks depressed.

"Tris; Christina," he says, taking my hand. I squeeze back and look at him.

"It's permanent isn't it." Tobias' deep blue eyes hold my own and he nods solemnly. I feel like my heart crushes down in on its self. I can't deal with this now. I just want to leave them behind. Leave the memories behind.

Leave my dead family behind.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent otherwise I'd have made sure the films did the books justice :/***

 **DUN DUN DUN! So yeah idk whether to make these longer... Only posting a new chap once I get a few more reviews 3**

 **Tris**

I finish my food and stare at the wall. My throat feels dry and raw. I don't know what to think. I left Abnegation to live as a Dauntless. Staying away from the Abnegation makes it a lot easier for me to stay a Dauntless. It's not that I don't like Susan, it's just that I want to stay away from my old life.

My eyes feel sore and I grit my teeth. I will not cry. I won't be weak. Tobias still holds my hand and I don't want him to let go, not ever.

I hear a whistle and turn around to see Zeke standing up on the table. "PARTY AT MINE 20 MINUTES- BE THERE YOU PANSYCAKES!" People start to cheer and bang their glasses against the table. Will, who is sitting across from me, slams his down so hard that juice splashes all of me.

Uriah, smiling like a madman, proceeds to grab Zeke's ankles and pulls him down, were he trips and faceplants into a plate of food. He pushes himself up and everyone laughs at him. His face is now covered in tomato ketchup and potatoes- and also which looks absolutely livid.

"URIAH!" Zeke bellows, and Uriah's face goes pale and he vaults over the table and grasps hold of Tobias, hiding behind him. Tobias blinks and turns round to Uriah, who smiles sheepishly at him.

"Get off me." He calmly says in a stone cold voice and Uriah hastily removes himself. Zeke pounces on him and we cheer. My sides are hurting from laughing so much and I clutch onto Chris to stop myself from falling off of the seat. Tobias seems un-amused but I see his lip twitch and I know he does find it funny. I've gotten used to Tobias not showing emotion around people, well people doesn't include me.

I stand up and take Christina's hand, pulling her up too. I turn round and kiss Tobias, much to the disgust to everyone around us, who makes vomiting noises or, in the case of Zeke, wolf whistles. I sigh and tell Tobias I'll see him at the party. I drive any thought of Susan from my mind and walk out of the room with Chris.

Five minutes later I find myself in Christina's extensive wardrobe, clothes on every side of the room in rows and draws. I always wonder how Chris affords all this- she must not buy a thing other then clothes. Something hits my back and I turn around to see a long black dress crumpled on the floor next to me.

"Try it on," Chris says earnestly. "It'll look good on you. Oh and put this on." She flicks a push-up bra at me and I just stare at her.

"Really? You are such a douche Chris." She smiles coyly at me.

"It's not my fault you were blessed with small boobs!" She yells, sauntering out of the room. I turn around and walk into her bedroom where I pull off my clothes and change into the dress and bra. The dress is silk and flows through my fingers. It has a slit half way up my leg and makes me look... Sexy? I try on size 5 heals that give a me few inches; maybe I'll be as tall as Chris now. Chris runs in wearing a red tank top and tight mini skirt, appearing to be in mid sentence, but she stops and gapes at me.

"What?" I say, embarrassed. I seem to snap her out of her daze and she closes her mouth.

"OH. MY. GOD. TRIS YOU LOOK AMAZING!" She practically bursts in excitement and I cover my ears.

"YES I CAN TELL FROM YOUR SCREAMING!" I yell back at her, laughing. "Chris you look great too. You trying to impress Will?" Will and Chris had been on and off for a while, and Chris had confided to me that she wanted to get back together with him, and I was all there for her.

"Mayyyybeeeee..." She replies, and I laugh again. "Hey Tris- you never answered my question. About you and Four." My throat goes dry and I open my mouth dumbly like a goldfish. "Come on Tris! I tell you everything!" I sigh- she's never going to give up.

"Okay- but promise you won't tell." I stutter it all out I I burn even more. Christina cackles and I slap her. "We might have done it..." Chris's eyes widen. "Can we go already!"

"I KNEW IT!" She yells. "All right we'll go. But bless you Tris, you can't talk about anything." I give her the evils and she locks the door behind us.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's happened before," I mumble down at my feet.

"Yes but Tris it's you- so it is a big deal. Come on then Tris, lets have some fun."


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent but I do own a very nice pair of fluffy chocolate scented socks*

Tris:

The door to Zeke and Shauna's apartment swings open and I am amazed at what I see. About 50 people are dancing and drinking, all in this tiny apartment. Zeke must have moved all of the furniture out into the bedroom, since I've never seen it this big before.

"Trisypoo! How ya doing," yells Uriah. He's clearly drunk, and a drunk Uriah is the best kind- he usually ends up stripping and running down into the pit screaming about llamas.

"Hey Uri! I'm doing fine, but I think you might have drank a little too much."

"Nuuuuu way Trisypoo! I've only had one. With a side of 6 others." I burst out laughing and give him a hug. I look round for Tobias and see him with Zeke, Will and Bud. I walk over to him, dodging a flying glass of Vodka. He's wearing a faded black sweater and black ripped jeans. My heart skips a beat at the sight of him, I can't help it.

"Tobias!" He turns round and smiles broadly at me. He's definitely drunk. Not that I mind- it's one of the few times that he ever lets himself be free.

"Hey Tris." He replies, taking in my full appearance. It makes my feel like laughing when his eyes pop out of his head at the low cut dress and the slit down the side. He bends his head down next to my ear and whispers "Wow Tris. You just look beautiful." I blush and look at my feet. Tobias takes my face in his hands and kisses me and I kiss him back.

I just to pause the world right then. Live that moment forever. Just me and Tobias and the music and no worries in the world.

I pull him down onto the sofa and kiss him some more. After several minutes I break away smiling. Sometimes I forget how different me and Tobias are when we're together. We just fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. I talk and talk and talk to him, downing drink after drink. At some point, I don't remember when, Chris tries to kiss me! I think she might have drank even more then Uri...

What seems like seconds later but is really hours Zeke taps me on the shoulder. I turn round to see that the room is almost empty. Only about ten people are left. Wow.

"Tris, you know you and Four have been basically just making out for the last 2 hours. We're playing Dauntless or Candor- so can you stop your making-out-fest for ten minutes to play?" Zeke says. Its clearly a demand. I shrug my shoulders.

"We didn't just make out." I say in protest. "We talked too. A bit... Not a lot, but a bit." Tobias raises his eyebrows at me. "Okay we didn't talk at all but that's beside the point!" Zeke snorts. My lips feel swollen and I'm not surprised. I'm also not surprised that me and Tobias made out for 2 hours. It's easy to forget about everything when I'm with him. Tobias looks pissed that we stopped and I can't help but laugh at him. "Come on, it'll be fun," I say.

The only people who are left are: Zeke, Uri, Shauna, Chris, Will, Tori, Bud, Mar, Lynn and me and Tobias. We all seat ourselves in a circle. Will and Chris seem to be sitting very close, closer then 'just friends' as they claim to be. I shoot a glance at Chris and she winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Okay then," Zeke says. "Since its my party I go first. Oh and if you don't do what we ask you take a shot. I choose... Four!"

"Candor." Tobias replies instantly.

"PANSYCAKE," Uri yells. I smirk- this is going to be fun.

"Okay. How often do you and Tris do it? For all we know you're both still stiffs inside!" Okay I take it back. Not so fun. My face colours and so does Tobias's. He reaches into the middle and takes a shot. I sigh in relief. It's one thing telling Chris, it's another telling everyone.

"Will." Tobias says.

"Candor- no wait Dauntless."

"Nope, taking your first answer. Are you and Christina back together?" Uriah fake gasps and Will tells him to piss off.

"Yes- not surprisingly we are." Several whoops go up and Bud pats Will on the back.

Will ponders for a moment, before choosing Lynn. There no point even asking what she'll choose- she's too proud to choose Candor.

"I dare you to eat _whatever_ Uri makes you." Oh God. I've tasted Uri's concoctions before and they are not pleasant. Uri and Mar walk quickly into the kitchen, returning 3 minutes later with what looks like dog shit.

Lynn gulps and sniffs it. Her eyes bulge and she gags. I can't even imagine what it would taste like. She gingerly takes a gulp, and retches. We all burst out laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE URIAH?!" Yells Lynn, who seems to be trying very hard not to vomit.

"Egg, curry powder, peanut butter, cottage cheese and the secret ingredient- my piss!" The look on Lynn's face is priceless and she seems to want to punch Uri- which of course is exactly what she does.

"Tris." She says unexpectedly. I didn't think she'd choose me.

"Candor." I say quietly. She smiles evily at me.

"Who would you kill, bang and marry out of Chris, Will and Bud?" I stare at her and sigh. Chris, who is sitting on my right leans over and says something seductive in my ear- I think she's still drunk and we all laugh.

"Okayyyy I'd... Kill all of you!" Lynn yells cheater at me and I blow a raspberry at her. I look round for my next victim. I point at Uriah.

"Dauntless," he replies. "I ain't no pansycake!" I smile and remember something Chris told me a few days ago about Uri.

"Okay then. I dare you to kiss Mar." The whole room goes silent. You could hear a pin drop. Uri gapes and Mar's eyes about pop out of her head. I smirk and high five Chris. Uri coughs and looks down at the floor.

"Well go on then! Kiss her!" Zeke yells. We all start to chant "kiss her kiss her kiss her" when Uri turns round to Mar and kisses her. Tobias whistles slowly.

Finally! They've been practically in love with each other for 2 years. I feel proud of myself.

"Well folks," Zeke announces, "I think that's enough for one night. He pokes Uri with his foot, who still hasn't stopped kissing Mar. "Time to go little brother- you have training tomorrow!" Uri gives him the finger and we all laugh. I sit up and we all start to leave.

* * *

"I'm glad they got together." I say to Tobias 20 minutes later in our apartment. "It's been frustrating seeing them trying to hide it."

"Hmm, I don't want to think about them right now. I don't want to think of anyone other than you." Tobias says. He kisses me softly and lifts me over his shoulder. I squeal and hit his back when he dumps me onto the bed, lying next to me. I can feel heat radiating off of him "I love you Tris- you know that. I don't say it enough."

"I know you love me Tobias. I love you too. More than words can say." He kisses me again and I pull him close to me and I wrap my arms round his neck. "More than anything in the world."


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer I don't own Divergent Veronica does (hires an assassin to kill Veronica and get me the rights to Divergent)***

 **Tris:**

 **Light filters through the trees onto the floor, making everything shine slightly. I notice the faceless man behind me. He is still following me. I'm running as fast as I can but he's catching up. I reach the end of the forest and in front of me is... Abnegation? I hear screaming. Every side of me screaming. Blood pounds in my ears and I cover hastily cover them, which has little success at blocking out the noise.. I whip around and then... Silence.**

 **I see them then. Their bodies are covered in bullets and crows have pulled their eyes out. Bloody, black gaping sockets are all that is left. They are tattered and ripped apart. Black blood oozes from their stomachs and they slightly sway in the breeze.**

 **My father. My mother. Dead. Bleeding. Eyes unseeing. Because of me.**

 **I scream and scream and scream.**

 **06:30**

 **My alarm goes off and I jump up hitting my head.**

 **"NO!" I cry. I start to shake and I can't stop. Tobias jerks awake next to me. I cry, tears running down my face and I rock back and forth in Tobias's arms. I feel their blood on me, under my nails, and my skin, poisoning me.**

 **"Tris, you were screaming. What happened? Was is Al again?" I shake my head and slowly stand up, but my knees collapse and I fall down onto the floor. "Tris!" Tobias yells, jumping off of the bed and onto the floor. "Tris I'm taking you to the doctor, we need to sort this out-"**

 **"NO!" I shriek. "No. It's okay, it was just a dream. I'll be fine- I'm just a little shaken up." Tobias starts to stay something but I cut him off with a glare. "I'm fine Tobias." He takes his arms off of me and shrugs, but I can't tell he's not convinced.**

 **I walk into the bathroom and press my hands against the mirror. I try to breathe, but my throat feels tight. A sob escapes my mouth and I slap my hand over it. I am not a coward. I turn the shower on and run my hands over my skin, scrubbing the blood off, even though I know there's nothing there. It makes me feel slightly better.**

 **The water is hot and it burns me but I don't mind. I grab the shampoo and run it into my hair. Bubbles run down my back and into the drain. I rub my eyes and instantly regret it- they start to burn. Shit. I try to rinse them out under the shower with little success.**

 **I turn around to grab a town and my face hits the glass. My hands run over its hard panes as I try to find the handle. I can't open the door. No. I'm trapped. I feel the water around my feet, rising. I'm going to drown. I start to scream, banging my hands on the glass. I'm going to drown. I'm going to die. My throat fills with water and I stop breathing. Blood pours out of my nose, my mouth, under my nails- anywhere it can find. I gasp and lose consciousness.**

 **I open my eyes again when Tobias runs in. I'm cowering naked in the corner, crying. There is no blood on me- it was my imagination. Out of dignity for me I think he passes he a bath towel. I wrap it around my shoulders and shudder. He holds me tight against his chest and I cry.**

 **"I thought I was going to die." I say, my voice cracking. "I thought I was going to drown and they were coming to get me and they were going to die for me." Tobias is no stranger to the horrors in my life, so he holds me and doesn't let me go.**

 **Tobias:**

 **An hour later me and Tris walk down to the training room. Tris seems to have totally recovered as she walks with a bounce in her step. I want to talk to her but something still seems wrong. She seems to be revelling in anger and what I first thought was a relaxed composure is actually one buzzing with fury. I know why she's angry: she can't hide her fear from me, and she thinks that makes her a coward. But she's not. Tris is the bravest person I've ever met, braver then me.**

 **We make it down to the initiates training room and wait for Christina and Uriah to arrive. They train the Dauntless born whilst me and Tris train the transfers. I hear muffled talking behind me and turn to see Uriah jog towards us, with Christina in tow holding an array of random objecrs. I put my finger to my lips and they nod.**

 **Uriah whispers to us, "You want the fog horn or pans?" I consider for a moment before mumbling back to have to pans. I think this makes Uriah happy as his face lights up.**

 **We each take an object: Uriah has a fog horn, Christina has a metal bat, Tris some lights, and me a pan and metal spoon. We all slowly creep into the room and position ourselves. My chest falls slowly as I concentrate. Uriah lifts his hand up and holds up three fingers. He counts down and all at once we move.**

 **Christina smashes the bat onto the bed post of a small Candor, whilst Tris turns her two lights on in two more Dauntless borns faces. I bang the saucepan as loud and viciously as I can, but that is nothing compared to Uriah, who seems to have found the loudest fog horn in existence. Whilst me and Christina caused a racket, and Tris succeeded in freaking some people out, the effect of the horn is incredible. It sounded like a gun shot in my ears and everyone in the room either screamed or dove for cover.**

 **Trying not to laugh I yell, "ALL RIGHT I NEED EVERYONE IN THE PIT IN 5 MINUTES. IF YOU'RE LATE YOU'RE OUT." It's an empty threat that I won't reinforce but everyone jumps up instantly.**

 **We slowly walk out of the room but as soon as we are out if range the other three burst out laughing. My eyes go to Tris who seems in her element. I never hear her laugh much anymore. It's a beautiful sound.**

 **"Did you see-" she breaks off as she is laughing too much. They all sigh and I shake my head. I could see the funny side but I try not to show my amusement. Tris holds my hand and pulls herself up from the floor.**

 **"Come on Tobias- it was quite funny." I fake grin at her but can't help actually smiling.**

 **"Oi! Lovebirds," Christina barks. "Stop snuggling up and be ready- they should be here right about now." She had guessed right. As soon as the words were out of her mouth four Dauntless borns and the Erudite girl Lucy walk in. "Right on time," Tris mutters.**

 **I stand away from her and fold my arms. According to Tris I look quite formidable to everyone else. I just don't see it very much. By two minutes an array of Dauntless borns and transfers arrive. I mentally count them and realise that two transfers are still missing. One of whom is Susan. I wait for ten more seconds and a small Abnegation boy sprints in.**

 **I decide to ignore the fact she isn't here. Actually thinking about it, she wasn't in the room with the other initiates. Strange. I wait for another few seconds and sigh. "Dauntless borns, you will be training with Uriah and Christina." A few cheers go up and I give them a death glare. At least the Dauntless know not to mess with me.**

 **Then Tris says, "The transfers are going to be training with me and Four." Tris acts dangerous, even though she physically doesn't look it with her small frame, so any interruptions quickly die down.**

 **"Good." She says. "Now if you follow me, we'll begin your training." She stalks off in step with me and we glance at each other and smile. This is going to be fun.**

 **Peter:**

 **I lie on my bed next to Susan, my clothes sprawled on the floor. I untangle myself from her and slowly sit up. I feeling buzzing. For one daft moment I thought of Tris and Four, and how obnoxiously in love they were. I really hope I never am like that.**

 **"Peter?" I hear Susan say next to me. I turn over. The sunlight shines brightly on her hair like a golden halo. I smile at her and kiss her gently.**

 **"Hey Susan," I say. My voice sounds odd. I suppose that's what people sound like when they're in love. Urggg. She glances around the room, then at the wall, then snaps upright. Her eyes are frantic. "What's wrong?" I ask.**

 **"What time is it," she says very slowly. I look at the clock. It says 6:42. I don't see what the matter with her is. It's not like she has any-**

 **"Oh shit!" I yell. Training started 10 minutes ago, and Susan and I needed to be there. My alarm hadn't gone off. I jump off the bed and start pulling clothes on frantically. I see Susan doing the same. I feel the seconds ticking by. Minutes.**

 **I grab my boots and struggle to tie them up. Susan puts her arms round me and slowly bends down to do them. I smile gratefully at her. "Susan we have to figure something out. Like why we were late." I try to think but my mind has gone blank. She loops and double knots my laces again in a strange way and it makes me feel funny. I guess you could say I have some kind of OCD.**

 **"We could just say it was a meeting," she says softly. "Like I had to talk to you about how I was getting on, since I'm a trial." I stare up at her and nod. It would work, since I'm a leader and all that. I grab her hand and pull her out of the door and together we run down the stone path towards the pit.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer- Veronica owns Divergent not me sadly, even though you should support me since I don't kill people unnecessary!***

 **Just like to mention thanks for the reviews, even if there is very little of them... This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack, but I really hope you enjoy this cause I enjoyed writing it. Ill try to update more often now that the storyline is going abit more :D**

* * *

Tris:

My footsteps echo around the room as I march to the punching bags. I stop and spin round and put my hands on my hips. Still sleep ridden the transfers sleepily follow me and stop in a big group.

Tobias steps forward to speak. "INITIATES!" They wake from their dazes and look at us. "My name is Four and this is Six. Yes like the bloody numbers. You will be ranked for the first sector of training in order of physical skill. Though you train separately from the Dauntless you will be ranked with them. Four people will be made factionless at the end of stage one." A few people start to protest and Tobias yells at them to shut it.

I clear my throat. "It could be four from the transfers, or four from the Dauntless, or a mixture of the two. So you train hard and do well you don't have anything the fear." I walk over to the chalk board and wheel it round. "These are your rankings as the stand, due to the jump."

1: Lucy- Erudite

2: Susan- Abnegation

3: Sebastian- Amity

4: Luna- Amity

5: Jake- Erudite

6: Lilith- Candor

7: Oliver- Erudite

8: Andrew- Erudite

9: Junior- Candor

10: Ellie- Candor

11: Zach- Abnegation

They all look shocked at the scores, I remember not expecting to be ranked so quickly and sensing the threat of being factionless. I feel slightly sorry for them.

"Today we're learning to fight correctly. Me and Four will show you the basics now." I walk up to Tobias and grin. "This is how you should stand to fight someone. Feet apart and braced, one arm protecting your stomach and the other protecting your neck and face." I position myself and Tobias does the same.

Tobias is the one who talks then. "Your fighting techniques should vary, but try to use your elbows and knees as much as you can- whilst a punch may seem the obvious thing to do, those joints are very strong and with a bit of force they can do a lot of damage when you have no other options." The initiates nod but I see a tall Erudite boy (Jake) whisper something to Lucy and laugh. Lucy seems unamused- I like her already.

I walk up to him until I'm right in his face so we are almost touching. "Is there something funny that you'd like to share with the group?" I growl sarcastically. He's about half a head taller then me so seems to think he can challenge me. Ha!

"Just saying _Six,_ " he spits my name like its something foul. "That there is no point in you teaching us. You're small and weak and you obviously have no-" He doesn't even finish his sentence. I whip my arm back and punch him hard in the jaw. A second later I swing my leg under him and trip him over so he smashes into the floor. Jumping on his back, I twist his arm behind his back in a excruciating position.

"No experience? I'm weak?" I scream at him. I release him and quickly tries to stand up with little success. "I stand right next to him and yell, "ANYONE DISRESPECTS ME OR FOUR AGAIN AND I'LL HAVE YOU KICKED YOU OF DAUNTLESS!" My head is buzzing and I feel alive. The others shoot glances at Tobias, who to their great dismay is grinning. I stalk back to Tobias. "Asshole." I murmur to him. And he shrugs back at me.

"You get them every year," he replies. Turning back to the group he is about to start talking again when we hear footsteps behind us. I turn to see Susan and Peter walking towards us. Susan walks past us quickly and joins the other transfers but Peter stands next to us. He whispers something in Tobias' ear and he seems to make him angry. There is clear tension between the two so I step in and speak.

"As Four was saying, get into pairs and have a punch bag each. Remember when you hit the it you need to keep you thumb tucked out of your fist and use your whole arm to swing." They look awkwardly round at each other. I sigh. "GET GOING THEN!" They quickly sort themselves out and assign themselves to a bag each.

Me and Tobias patrol round, giving tips to those who can't do anything. I pass Jake who can't keep his head up. His jaw has a slight bruise on it already and I smirk to myself. Peter, I've noticed, seems to be paying a lot of attention to Susan- but I tell myself the I'm just imagining the strange look in this eye.

I start to learn a bit about the transfers. Luna and Sebastian are twins, but dispite them being Amity they seem quite strong. For some reason they seem to know Lucy quite well, which is strange since they're from different factions. Lilith, Ellie and Junior are okay but seem a bit slow. Jake has two equally annoying side kicks- Oliver and Andrew, who keep sniggering under their breaths. I decide that I'll use them for target practice later on. Zach doesn't seem to know what to do, and I'm sure he'll be factionless by stage 2.

After an hour Tobias calls out for the session to stop and that they can go back to their dormitories. Shattered, they walk back, Peter with them.

I wait for them all to leave and smile, wrapping my arms round Tobias' waist. Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

To bad my dreams never come true.


	8. Not really a chapter

So thanks for the reviews and follows everyone- it really means a lot to me.

This is my first fanfic so I if I do make more then hopefully they will be better.

I'd also like to say that I'm changing the perspective of the story; so rather then it being: **(I saw him over there)** , it will be **(She saw him over there)**

I hope that isn't too annoying but I find that its easier to write like that.

Hopefully I get a new chap up within the next few weeks, but I'd appreciate it if you gave me some ideas as to what _you_ want to happen next.

Thanks and all that :D


	9. Chapter 8

*Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Divergent, and neither do you!*

Peter:

"Is it ready Susan?" Peter took off his goggles and wiped the sweat off his forehead, a bead of water trickling down his neck. The white walls of the laboratory seemed to close in on them, and even the high up ceiling felt like it was crushing a weight down on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Peter," Susan said calmly, stroking his hair. "It's going to work, I'm sure of it." With that she handed over the small vial of orange liquid to him. It shimmered in the white light, and he gripped it tightly. Quickly he slotted it into the injection needle's casing and stalked across the room to where a man lay trussed on the chair.

He made a feeble attempt to free himself and screamed against his gag as Peter pressed the needle to the throbbing vein onto his neck.

"Lights out," he murmured, and pulled the trigger. They watched in grim satisfaction as the simulation poured into him and pervaded around his body, filling him up until he had no control left. The man's body flopped motionless onto the floor, the ropes still binding him.

Quickly Peter and Susan untied his bonds and stepped back, waiting. Suddenly the man gasped and lurched forward with a hacking cough. Then he slowly stood up, his sharp blue eyes were dark and calculating. Peter handed him a note, and he looked at it, taking it in. Then he strided from the room without a further glance at either of them.

"How many is that now Peter?" Susan inquired. Peter mentally counted the people in his head.

"I think that's the 5th one." He smiled crookedly. "It's going to work Susan, don't worry. I've chosen those with strong emotional ties to Tris, or those around her. It'll be done within the week."

"Who was that again?" Wrapping his arm round Susan, they left the room...

* * *

 **OoOoO sinister :))))**

* * *

Tris:

Tris walked down to the pit, a faint smile etched on the panes of her face. Her and Tobias stayed in the training room for quite some time, and the way Tobais had [insert kinky quote] made her grin. Her knees weakened at the memory of it, and she skipped almost giddily down the path, crashing into Chris, who shrieked loudly, dropping her bag and along with it-

Tris' eyes widened. No- it couldn't be possible. Chris would never be that careless... Yet, there was still that minute chance that something like this could happen- and that chance happened to grab onto Chris at the first chance it got.

Tris looked up at Christiana, mouth agape. Tears sprung to Chris' eyes and she wrapped her arms round Tris, sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

"Christiana," Tris murmured. "Chris that's not what I think it is?" The question hung on her lips like a kiss, and her heart momentarily jumped.

"Yes it is," Chris gulped.

"Tris I'm pregnant.'

* * *

 **oOoOo**

* * *

They wait impatiently in the examination room, Tris tapping away on the side of the chair repeatedly. The silence that hung was deadly. Chris was on the edge of tears, _again_. The clock ticked slowly and Tris wondered how long it was going to take.

Finally the doctor walked back in. Her name tag read Rae Taylor and Tris recognized her instantly. Tobias had told her about all the people he'd ever been with before she arrived, to get it out in the open. One of these people was Rae. They used to be a thing, but this was long before Tris arrived. But still, there wasn't many people Tobias had been close with, and Rae was one of them.

She eyed Tris up and down in jealousy. Tris almost snorted at that. Rae was tall, blonde, had a face like a goddess and a figure to match- and yet she was _envious_ of Tris! She would've been quite smug if it was not for the situation in hand.

"Christina," Rae said, turning serious at once. "I've run the tests and you do seem to be pregnant. Actually 2 months in now." Tris' mouth opened wide, and Christina had a similar effect. That was impossible, Chris wasn't with Will at that point, or anyone for that matter. Tris knew her better then anyone, and knew she despised flings and one night stands.

"That's impossible!" Chris yelled, visibly shaking. "How can I be two months pregnant if I wasn't even with anyone then!" She shrieked, then sobbed and crumpled to the floor with her head in her hands. Tris raced forward and clutched her, in shock to see her friend reduced to this.

Chris seemed to be unable to say anything so Tris spoke for her. "Excuse me but how can this be possible? Even if it is two months old then why has Chris showed no outward signs until now?" Rae looked down at Tris, her gaze like ice.

"I'm not sure, _Tris,_ " She spoke her name with malice. "But if there is anything we can do to help this process then we shall. We know how-" Tris groaned outwardly.

"Hey!" She cried. "Cut the bull and skip to the good stuff, there is no way that Chris could be pregnant, and if she is then she didn't do it willingly." Anger radiated off her and she stood, clutching Christina to her side. "Now unless you are going to give us some good news then piss off because I'm tired of this bullshit." Rae didn't move or make any attempt to speak.

"Right then, we'll be going." As she left she felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she walked away from Rae, but could feel her glare cutting into her back. As they paced down the hallway to her flat she felt layers of pressure peel away. Something was wrong with her. She'd never acted like that before. Never been so, well rude. Tris shook her head- she was imagining things.

At least she hoped so.

* * *

 **Hola frienderanos! Well I have another crappy chapter up for you enjoyment… Just wondering, are these too short or would you want them to be like 3000 words per chapter or something? Just wondering :DDD**


End file.
